My Light
by Nightshroud
Summary: Cloud leaves Radiant Garden with Tifa, and Aerith is distraught. Can Leon comfort her and reveal his true feelings?
1. A Light to Guide Me

**Chapter One: A Light to Guide Me**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** I'm back for another fic! While AxelxLarxene is my favorite couple, I do love the LeonxAerith couple, and I've decided to do a fic for them. This takes place right after Cloud and Sephiroth's fight in KH2.

* * *

Leon wandered down Ravine Trail, his trusty gunblade on his shoulder as he searched high and low for her. 

"Where did Aerith get to?"

Cloud had stopped in Radiant Garden. He was after Sephiroth, and apparently he thought the embodiment of his darkness was nearby. Then Tifa had arrived, looking in every nook and cranny for him. When Aerith had seen her run towards the Dark Depths, she knew that Cloud had found Sephiroth. Leon didn't want to let Aerith follow, but he knew she needed to. He loved her, but he had to let her go to another. Now hours had passed, and he hadn't seen a trace of her. He was beginning to worry and feel guilty for letting her go into the dangerous area. So, he had volunteered to look for her, and there he was.

He finally emerged from the crystalline tunnel and looked around. It was the Dark Depths, the end of the line. He was just about to turn around when he caught sight of her. She was standing at the edge looking over Villain's Vale. She stood unmoving, letting the cool breeze blow through her hair. He walked over to her, and said, "Aerith?"

She didn't move, but replied quietly, "Cloud found his light."

Leon didn't understand, until she continued. "Cloud realized that Tifa's his light, not me."

She turned to look at him, and he could see the tears swelling in her eyes. She hugged him and let her tears spill out, releasing all her pent-up emotions. Leon, who normally tried to avoid these sorts of situations, did the only noble thing her could think of and wrapped his arms protectively around her. Feeling his warmth helped her to calm down, and she stood quietly, her head resting on his chest.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

He smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

There was a moment's silence, then he said queitly, "Aerith, you may not be Cloud's, but you'll always be my light."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** I hope you liked the first chapter! Yay AerithxLeon fluff! Cloud so does not deserve her, or even Tifa for that matter. But anyway, please review and let me know what you think. I'll update very soon. Thanks! 


	2. Reflecting on the Past

**Chapter Two: Reflecting on the Past**

* * *

**Nightshroud: **Okay, on to the next chapter. I hope you like!

* * *

Leon stood at the Bailey, leaning against the wall while looking silently out over the canyon. He had been there for a while, silently thinking. 

"Aerith..."

He tried to remember when he first realized his feelings for her. When he first came to Radiant Garden, he remembered being being silent and moody to others, but she always managed to break him out of his shell, and unfortunately for him he began to grow clumsy and bashful in front of her. But it wasn't until they were older, right before the Heartless invasion that he realized that he loved her. The only thing that kept him going during the invasion was finding Aerith and protecting her. And they had been so close in Traverse Town, but now that they were back here, in Radiant Garden they didn't seem as close as they once were. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was about to turn and leave when he heard three voices whispering. He turned and looked to see the three treasure-hunting fairies, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine.

"What do you three want? I told you I don't have any treasure."

Yuna, the apparent leader, flew forward a little to him. "That's not it. It's just..."

"We can see you're in love!" said Rikku with a grin.

Paine sighed and put her hand over hear face. Leon felt a blush coming and turned his face. "What gave you that idea?" he asked.

"Maybe that blush on your face!" Rikku continued, poking him in the cheek. Leon gently swatted her away, and looked slightly irritated.

"Man, she's more annoying than Yuffie and even less useful."

He blinked back to reality and saw Yuna and Paine scolding Rikku. Yuna flew over and apologized. "It's just that...we want to help you out."

For the first time that night he smiled. "Thanks, but I don't think it's wise to pursue those feelings."

Paine flew over and poked him in the chest. "What do you mean? That's not the brave Leon we know. Just tell her how you feel!"

He backed away and looked a bit flustered. "It's just I..."

They heard footsteps, and Rikku whipered loudly, "Someone's coming!"

The three fairies flew into the air and hid behind the top of one of the arches. Leon looked and saw Aerith walk through the gate and enter the Bailey. She walked over to him and smiled.

"I haven't seen you in a while. I was getting worried."

He looked away towards the canyon and said queitly, "I'm sorry for worrying you. I was just here...thinking."

She didn't press him but leaned her elbows on the stone ledge and put her head in her hands. "It just seems unreal sometimes that we're back here. It seems like so short a time ago that we fled from here to Traverse Town. You know, we wouldn't have made it if it weren't for you. Cloud wasn't there, or Tifa, and you were the only one who was able to beat back the Heartless so that you, Cid, Yuffie, and I could escape."

Leon remained silent, staring out into space. He didn't like to think of the past much, which was why he always immersed himself in work.

She didn't wait for him to reply but continued. "You know, I always admired you for that. For your unbreakable strength in the face of difficulties."

Leon blinked in shock. "Aerith, you're one of the strongest willed people I know."

She nodded thoughtfully and said, "I don't always feel that way, you know. And when I don't, I always have you nearby to help me forward."

They were quiet for a while. Leon was dozing off on his feet, when Aerith moved silently.

"Well, I'd better get hom now. I'll see you later, Leon."

As she walked away, Yuna whispered, "You lied, you know. You do have a treasure, and you'd better not lose it."

He nodded and walked after her.

"Leon?"

"I...uh...wanted to make sure you got home all right."

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his. His cheeks turned a slight pink, but he was thankful that it was probably to dark to notice.

They walked to the burough and over to Aerith's house. She let go of his arm and walked to her door.

"Thank you, Leon."

He gave a look that spoke, "What did I do?"

She turned back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"For being my light."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yay, more LeonxAerith fluff! I hope it was good. Let me know. I don't know why I put the Gullwings in this one, it was just sort of random. Ah, well. I'll have the other Radiant Garden's characters in the next chapter. 


	3. Yuffie Intervenes

**Chapter Three: Yuffie Intervenes**

* * *

**Nightshroud: **I'm glad I got reviews to this story, because I was just about ready to delete it (which I never do). Well anyways, thanks to those of you who did. Now let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

"Leon! Leon?" 

Leon shook his thoughts away as he noticed Yuffie looking at him strangely. He figured she had been waving her hand in front of his face for quite a while now.

"Oh, sorry, Yuffie."

She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward. "What'sup with you?"

"It's nothing," he said, brushing her off. She looked like she was going to retort when Aerith walked in.

"Oh, hey, Aerith!" she said with a squeal as she hugged Aerith.

"Good to see you too, Yuffie," she said with a laugh. She looked over and saw Leon in the corner with his arms crossed looking very thoughtful.

"Oh, don't worry about him," Yuffie whispered, though it was loud enough that everyone in the house still heard her. "He's been all moody today."

"Looks like the claymore updates were a success!" said Cid. The two girls cheered, but Leon merely nodded. Aerith walked over to him and smiled.

"Something on your mind, Leon?" she asked sweetly.

His cheeks became slightly pink and he began to stutter. "Uh...n-no, it's nothing r-really," he managed to say.

"If you're sure," she said. He wanted to kiss her right there and say how much he loved her but he didn't think that a wise choice, so he merely nodded again.

She turned away and walked to the door. "I have to run some errands. I'll be back later. Bye!"

The moment she closed the door Yuffie bounded over to him and smirked. "So, you like Aerith, huh?"

Leon blinked in shock. "N-no, what would give you t-that idea?"

"Maybe the stuttering for one," she said smugly.

Leon glared at her before Cid interrupted. "Aww, Yuffie, leave the guy alone. It's about time Leon found someone. He's was getting far too mopey."

At first Leon was pleased that Cid was backing him up, but the last comment made him say, "Hey!"

Cid shrugged and went back to work. Yuffie stood quietly for a moment, then said to Leon, "Ya know, I could set you guys up on a date, if you want."

Leon raised an eyebrow at her. "Why are you so suddenly interested in all this?" he asked.

She couldn't contain it any longer and burst forth in a delighted squeal. "Cause I always thought you guys would be the cutest couple!"

Leon blushed and scratched the back of his neck. This was getting a little too personal for his tastes.

"Look, Yuffie, there's nothing go on, okay?"

She didn't look even remotely convinced. "Well, if all those girls who drool over you here knew you were with Aerith, they might not bother you anymore."

He knew she was trying to convince him with logic. He was a logical person, but...this was a very sensitive case.

"Err...you can really get Aerith to go out with me?" he asked quietly.

She grinned widely. "Leave it all to me!"

* * *

Aerith was shopping at one of the stalls in the market place when Yuffie suddenly tapped her from behind. 

"Oh, Yuffie!" she said startled.

"Sorry," she said with a grin. Aerith went back to picking while Yuffie shuffled her feet.

"So...I heard some girls talking about Leon. They said he's really good looking. What do you think?" she asked mischievously.

She blushed and tried to seem focused in what she was doing. "Yes, I suppose he is rather handsome."

Yuffie nodded. "Hmm that reminds me. I think I remember that he mentioned something about you looking pretty too."

Aerith was caught off guard and she looked at Yuffie in amazement. "He...he said that about me?"

She grinned. "Of course! And who wouldn't? Gosh, Aerith, you're so lucky to be so pretty and have hunks like Leon chasing after you all day."

"Oh, Yuffie! I hardly think Leon is chasing after me."

"Mmm that's not what it seems like to me. I think he really likes you. And I think you really like him!"

Aerith blushed and looked away. "Oh, don't be silly, Yuffie. Leon can't possibly like me," she said.

"Of course he does! And I noticed you didn't deny that you like him..." Yuffie said with a clever smile.

Aerith was silent for a moment, then said, "I guess there's no denying it. I do love him. But...I just don't think he likes me that way."

Yuffie shook her head. "Well, the only way to find out is to ask him. How about you guys go out for dinner or something? That will provide the perfect atmosphere!"

Aerith looked a little dazed. "Dinner with him? I guess I could ask him."

Yuffie grinned and ran away. "Good luck!"

Aerith sighed and sat down. _"I'm not sure I can ask Leon. If he doesn't love me...I don't think I can take being rejected twice. But if Yuffie's right...If he loves me..." _

* * *

**Nightshroud: **Sorry if you were expecting fluff, but I had to do a little bridge for the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! R&R please! 


	4. Dinner Date

**Chapter Four: Dinner Date**

* * *

**Nightshroud: **Many thanks to Foi, Heka, and especially SecretBox for the reviews. Greatly appreciated! Now, I'm sure you all want me to shut up and get out of the way so you can see the date. 

Leon: Yes, now go away.

Nightshroud: Leon, we wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen during your date, would we?

Leon: gulps and cowers away

Nightshroud: Good boy. Now, here we go!

* * *

Leon was walking quietly down the streets of the burough towards his house. It was dark already, and he was feeling fatigued. He sighed as he reached his door, only to feel his hand held by a smaller, delicate one. 

"Leon, do you have a moment?" asked Aerith shyly. He nodded and waited for her to continue. She seemed nervous, which was highly unusual for Aerith. Leon raised a brow at her out-of-the-ordinary conduct.

"I was wondering if you'd be busy tomorrow night."

"N-no, I should be free."

"Great. Would you...want to have dinner with me?" she asked hopefully. Leon blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure, that would be great. What time should I get you?" he asked.

"Around seven good?"

He nodded and she smiled. "All right, see you then." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then turned and walked away towards her house. Leon stood very still for a few minutes and let everything that happened sink in. Then he put his hand to his head and staggered back into the doorway.

"I'm going on a date with Aerith! Does she really want to, or was this Yuffie's scheming?"

All this thinking was giving him a headache, so he went back in the house and went to sleep.

* * *

"Don't you think it's strange that neither Aerith nor Leon showed up today?" asked Merlin. 

"Eh, they're still young. They need to have lives outside this dump," mumbled Cid.

Yuffie giggled and clapped her hands. "I know what's going on. Hehe, and it's all my doing!"

Cid sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh boy...poor kids."

* * *

Leon stood in the mirror and sighed. "What should I wear? I could wear the usual...but...maybe I could try something new." 

He decided to go for jeans, a black shirt, and a brown leather jacket. After mentally preparing himself, he strode to her house with all the confidence he could muster. Unfortunately, that only managed to last until she opened the door.

"Aerith...you look...beautiful."

"Thanks, Leon," she said with a faint blush. He took her hand and led her out.

"So, where did you have in mind to eat?" Leon asked. She smiled cutely.

"The perfect little restaurant! I'm sure you'll like it."

He let her pull him along to the restaurant. It was a small, restaurant past the marketplace (let's just add an extra area in there k?).

The two walked in together, and the hostess greeted them. "Table for two for the lovely couple?"

At the word "couple" both blushed and looked away. The woman shook her head and led them to their table. Leon, being the gentleman that he was (or not...), held Aerith's chair for her to sit, then took his place.

"So, was there a reason you asked me to come with you?" asked Leon hopefully.

Aerith's face flushed a bit. "U-oh, well, I just thought that maybe you needed a break." She didn't notice the masked disappointment on Leon's face, since she was too busy being disappointed in her own lack of courage.

"You shouldn't stress yourself over me," he said.

"I care about you, Leon," she said softly. "Of course I'm going to worry about you."

He smiled and touched her hand. "Aerith..."

The waiter suddenly placed their food in front of them. While Aerith ate her salad and sandwich, Leon had steak.

Once they had finished eating, Aerith suddenly giggled. "What's so funny?" asked Leon with a slight smile.

"You look so cute with that steak sauce on your lip. Here let me get it." She took her finger and gently wiped his lip. His face turned red and he looked down.

"Err...thanks."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

They both got up, and Leon suddenly wrapped his arm around hers. "Hey, there's a place I want to take you, if you want."

She nodded and he led her out and past some more buildings till they came to a lake. It had some trees along the edge, and a small bench on the side. They sat down and watched the moon's reflection waver across the water. Aerith rested her head on Leon's shoulder and sighed. Leon looked down in surprise, then smiled and rested his head on hers. They were snuggly settled when Aerith suddenly spoke.

"Leon, this has been a great night. But-" and here she moved her head away from him "-I have a confession to make. I really asked you to dinner because I wanted to ask you something. I-"

She stared into his eyes, and suddenly moved forward and pressed her lips against his. He didn't react at first, but then wrapped his arms around her waist and melted into her kiss. She pulled away after a few more moments and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you, Leon."

He held her tighter and whispered, "I love you too, Aerith," before kissing her head.

She smiled and settled into his hold. After a few moments, Aerith giggled and looked up at him.

"So, who's going to tell Yuffie?"

He chuckled and kissed her lips gently. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yay! Cute! Should I end it here? I think that's a good end, but if you have any ideas, I'm open. K leave a review and some love! 


	5. Unwelcome Visitor

**Chapter Five: Unwelcome Visitor**

* * *

**Nightshroud: **Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I'll try my best to keep going with this. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and thanks to Heka's review, I changed a little bit of the dinner scene last chapter. Even fluffier! Hehe so read that again and see of you find it.

* * *

Leon stood nervously at the door as he heard footsteps approach. 

"Leon?" asked Aerith.

"Hey, Aerith. Wanna go do something?"

"Sure. Let me just grab a jacket."

The two walked through the marketplace, laughing and just enjoying each others company. As they passed by a stand, one of the sellers caught Leon's attention.

"Lovely necklaces and lockets! Get a pretty gift for your true love!"

Leon walked over and spied a golden locket, shaped like a heart.

"How much?"

"Oh, about 300 munney."

"Oh, Leon, no. You already bought me these lovely flowers," Aerith said, holding up the roses.

"It's not enough to show how much I love you."

"Your love is all I need, Leon." She gave him a quick kiss. He smiled and handed the man the munney.

"Humor me then." She smiled as he handed her the beautiful locket.

"Oh, Leon, it's gorgeous! Hmm...I'm going to put a picture of us in it."

"So I can always be in you heart," he said sweetly. She hugged him gently for a few moments, then reluctantly parted.

"C'mon, I don't want rabid fan girls to tear me apart," Aerith said. Leon laughed.

"All right, lead on!"

* * *

A figure appeared in the Dark Depths. He looked up towards the city and mumbled quietly. 

"Aerith."

* * *

The two returned later that night, laughing and still having a great time. As Aerith opened the door to her house, they both stopped suddenly. 

"So you finally came back. I've been waiting for you."

"Cloud?" said Aerith, as if someone had stolen her breath. Cloud looked and noticed Leon for the first time, particularly her arm wrapped around his, the flowers, and the new locket on her neck.

"What this?" he asked, getting up. She couldn't move as he walked over and grabbed her locket, opening it up. Inside was a picture of Aerith and Leon, her eyes closed and her head on his chest as he held her against his body, his arms wrapped around her. Cloud's frown got even deeper, and he suddenly let go of it. As it hit Aerith's skin, it suddenly woke her out of her transe.

"Cloud, please, try to understand."

"What? That you've just forgotten me and moved on with him!"

"I didn't forget you, Cloud, you forgot me."

His face changed, and Leon figure that something must have hit home. Cloud suddenly brushed by Aerith, knocking her flowers to the floor, stepping on them as he passed.

"Leon, meet me at the Dark Depths tomorrow. And bring your sword."

He walked away into the night. Leon looked sadly at the trampled flowers, then at Aerith.

"Aerith..."

She suddenly fell to her knees and cried like she had never cried before. Leon held her close to him as tears flooded from her eyes. The whole time, Leon was burning with anger.

"I swear, I'll make Cloud pay for hurting her. I'll show her how much I love her."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Aww, sad chapter! Though there was so cute fluff at the beginning. Leave a review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks! 


	6. To Prove My Love

**Chapter Six: To Prove My Love**

* * *

**Nightshroud: **Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I'm so glad you all like it! All right, here we go!

* * *

Leon stood facing Cloud at the dark depths. 

"Why did you come back Cloud? She was happy without you. Do you know what you did? You crushed her!"

Cloud looked away. "I came back because I love her. And I'm taking her back with me!"

Leon clenched his fists. "I love her too! And I'm not going to let you near her! You've done nothing but hurt her all the time she's known you!"

Those words looked like they hit home. Cloud's face changed, like he was feeling regret. Then it suddenly disappeared as he hardened his face.

"Enough talk. Let's go!"

He gripped his Buster Blade and rushed at Leon. Cloud swung his Buster Blade in a huge arc. Leon dived to the side and swung upward at Cloud, but Cloud jumped back and dodged. The two leaped at each other and pressed their swords against each other, locked in combat.

Tifa ran down Ravine Trail and arrived as Leon and Cloud broke apart and jumped backward, before both diving in for another attack. She sighed and watched with sad eyes as Cloud fiercely determined to win Aerith's love away from Leon.

_"I don't hate Aerith, but...why would Cloud go through so much for her. What about all that I've done for him? Can't he just leave the two be, and see who cares for him most?"_

Even during battle, Leon noticed Tifa's hopeless look, the hurt in her eyes.

_"She must really love him. She'd have to to be willing to stay with this arrogant bastard."_

He jumped back to avoid Cloud's sword, then jumped in and punched Cloud in the jaw. Cloud staggered back and shot him a dirty look as he spit blood out on the ground.

"What's wrong with you? Can't you see that Aerith is happy now? And what about Tifa? Look what you're doing to her!"

Cloud looked at Tifa, who pulled at her hair to cover her face and looked away.

"Can't you see you're hurting her, and Aerith! Do what's best for everyone!"

"Shut up!" Cloud yelled, clutching at his head from the sudden onslaught of confused emotions. He grabbed his sword and ran at Leon, who managed to block Cloud's swing. Cloud brought his boot up and kicked Leon in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Leon rolled to the side as Cloud's sword crashed into the ground where he was before. Leon jumped up and clashed swords with Cloud again, this time forcing him back. As he pushed, Cloud lost his balance and stumbled back, and Leon leaped forward and cut across his stomach. Cloud grasped his stomach, only superficially bleeding, and gazed hatefully at Leon. Leon turned away and shok his head.

"I think that's enough. Just stand down and go. You've already lost."

Cloud growled and ran at Cloud, his Buster Blade charged with red static.

Leon clenched his fists. _"He just won't give up, will he?"_

Leon powered up his Gunblade and ran at him. They clashed, sending off bursts of energy as their swords collided again and again. Finally Cloud swung the Buster Blade and knocked Leon's Gunblade out of his hand. He jumped back as Cloud swung again, aiming to finish him off. Cloud glared at him, and Leon, realizing there was no was where left to go, stood his ground. Cloud charged at him, and stabbed his sword at Leon.

"Leon!"

Leon's eyes widened as Aerith ran over to him and hugged him. She gasped and clutched at his jacket as the sword pierced her back. Cloud looked horrified at the sudden turn of events. He backed away, then turned and ran off. Leon tried to hold back tears as he held Aerith before she collapsed.

"Aerith, why? You shouldn't have done that."

"I'm sorry, but...it was the only thing my heart could think to do."

She closed her eyes and sighed peacefully. Tears began to slide down Leon's face as he held her close to his body. Tifa ran over and felt her pulse.

"Leon, you have to pull it together. She's still alive; she only passed out. But if we don't hurry and get her help, she's going to die."

Leon nodded and carried her bridal style, with Tifa close behind.

"Come on, Aerith. You have to hold on. I can't lose you..."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Sorry it took me so long with this, but I was a little brain dead. But now I know what I plan to do, so I promise to update more frequently. Yes, Cloud has been a bastard, hasn't he? Well, I'll have to do some patchwork with him, but anyway. Review and let me know how you liked it! 


	7. Contemplation

**Chapter Seven: Contemplation**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Sorry for not updating in a while. I hope I did a nice job though. Enjoy! 8D

* * *

Aerith's eyes fluttered open. She winced as she tried to move, her back sending a stinging sensation through her body. She looked over to see Leon in a chair next to her. He'd probably been with her for a while and fallen asleep. Aerith smiled before resting back on the pillow.

"No, Yuffie, I'll try after-oh!"

Aerith turned her head as Tifa walked in the room.

"Aerith, you're awake!" she said as she walked over to her, smiling brightly. Aerith nodded gently, before Tifa turned to look at Leon. With a sigh, she shook him from his sleep.

"Huh? What's going on?" he said sleepily. Tifa shook her head.

"You'd better get some decent sleep, Leon," she gently chided. Leon nodded and stood, when he noticed that Aerith was awake.

"Aerith! You're awake!" he exclaimed, leaping for the bed. Then he stopped short, realizing that she was still sore, and didn't want to pounce on her. Aerith laughed softly at the sheepish look on his face.

"Err...so are you doing all right?" he asked, holding her hand gently while rubbing his thumb down it.

"Yes, thank you, Leon."

"I'll go get you something to eat," he said, turning towards the door.

"Wait, Leon." Leon turned and looked back at her.

"I'm fine. But, I need you to do something for me. Please, I-I know that you probably have strong resentment against him right now, but please bring Cloud back. I can't stand to think of him out there alone."

Of course he didn't want to. That bastard had almost killed the woman he loved, and had broken her heart on top of that. But there was something he knew when he fell in love with Aerith. He knew that she was kind hearted, and that even if they didn't deserve it, she would still care.

"Right," he said after a moment. He turned to go out the door, but a hand caught his.

"If you don't mind," said Tifa, who had been standing quietly by the door the whole time, "I'd like to go find him."

Of course he didn't mind. In fact, he'd probably have to thank her later. But she seemed to understand, and made a nod before leaving.

* * *

Cloud continued to stare out into nothing as the raindrops dripped down his nose. He was soaking wet, but that didn't seem to matter. For all he knew, Aerith could be dead. And it was his fault. He shifted back against the wall of the postern and brought his knees up to his chest. 

"So this is where you went," Tifa said, walking up next to him. She didn't look at him, but stared in the direction that he had been.

"I didn't think you'd look for me," he said flatly. He felt a little surprised when she tightened her hands into fists.

"Did you think I'd leave you in the rain by yourself? Wake up, Cloud. You may think you're all alone, but there are people who care about you. _I_ care about you. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and make things right."

At this point, she was getting near to shouting. Cloud stood and glared at her.

"What do you know?! How could you know how I feel?!" he shouted. He suddenly felt paralyzed as he felt a sting across his cheek, realizing that Tifa had just slapped him. Tifa didn't slap. She just pounded the hell out of people. Sure, Cloud had seen Tifa mad, but not like this.

"What, do you think my life's been a walk in the park?! Stop acting like you're the only one that has troubles! How do you think I feel, seeing you mistreat Aerith! It's not her fault she's happy and moving on with her life! And how do you think I feel, seeing you run off after someone who deosn't love you, when I've been by you the whole time, and you never gave it a second thought!"

Cloud, who had been angrily watching her, suddenly felt his eyes widen in realization.

"Tifa, what are you saying?"

She smiled sadly and turned away. "You didn't think a normal girl who hang around with you so much, did you?" she said, letting out a hollow laugh. It smacked him right in the face. She loved him, and he hadn't even noticed.

"C'mon, I told Aerith I'd bring you back," she said. She turned to walk away, when she felt Cloud grab her arm. She turned to ask him what he was doing, when she felt his lips pressed against hers. At first, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing she enjoyed it, but she soon through that thought pattern to the wind, considering she's been dreaming about this for a long time.

"I'm sorry, Tifa," he said, once he had broken the kiss and held her close to him. "I've been making a mess of things lately...And now I think I'm ready to make amends."

Tifa smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Let's go, preferrably before we die of pneumonia."

He laughed and pulled her close as they walked down the restoration area towards the burrough.

* * *

Aerith tried not to laugh as Leon made strange facial expressions as he tried to feed her soup. She felt more thanable to do it herself, but she knew she wouldn't get too many opportunities to have Leon spoon feed her.

Yuffie laughed as she watched him, then walked out fo the room and flopped on the sofa next to Cid.

"Well, looks like things are starting to get normal again," she said. Cid grunted in response and went back to reading. She took a sip of her cocoa, then sighed with content as she placed it back down. The door suddenly swung open, and Yuffie turned with a start to see two figures completely.

"Tifa? And...Cloud."

He nodded, and his eyes drifted toward the doorway into the other room.

"She's in there," Yuffie said simply. He and Tifa walked over to the doorway where Leon was still giving his best attempt to feed Aerith. Cloud watched them for a moment with a faint smile, then said Aerith's name softly. She looked up and her face brightened.

"Cloud."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Good chapter? I hope so. I realized that I emphasized Cloud and Tifa more than Leon and Aerith, but that'll come. Leave a review and let me know how you liked it. 


	8. My Future with You

**Chapter Eight: My Future with You**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Sorry for not updating in a while. Here's the final chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Aerith leaned against Leon's arm as they watched the moon from the bailey. It reminded her of the first time they had gone there together, and she had started to realize her feelings for him. She sighed, and he turned his head to look at her. 

"Something wrong?" he asked quietly.

"No," she replied. "I was just thinking of how we came this far."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Not long ago, I never would have imagined the two of us together. And now here we are, engaged and all."

"Regretting it?" he asked. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently.

"Never," she said with a smile. They suddenly heard running and saw Yuffie run through the bailey's entrance.

"Come on, you two! You can't miss your own engagement party!" Yuffie protested. Aerith laughed and laid a hand on Yuffie's shoulder.

"Okay, Yuffie. We'll be right behind you."

Yuffie looked unsure. "Well, okay."

Aerith took Leon's hand and the two walked out of the burrough a few steps behind Yuffie. When they entered Merlin's house, all the familiar faces of their friends, like Cid, Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, Merlin, the Gullwings, and other citizens of the town, beamed at them.

"Congratulations, Aerith and Leon!" they all shouted. The two smiled, and were soon crowded by people wishing them good luck and all that.

"Congratulations, Leon," said Cloud, shaking his hand. Leon nodded.

"I wonder how long I'll have to wait to say that to you," he replied, looking past Cloud to Tifa. Cloud smiled.

"You'll have to wait and see," he said. Leon laughed and the two separated with a nod. He found Aerith and the two went outside. The cool air felt refreshing.

"It was getting so crowded in there," Aerith said. Leon nodded in agreement.

"I'm...so happy you're going to marry me, Aerith," Leon said softly. Aerith smiled, and the two kissed softly.

"I love you, Leon, and I always will."

"I love you too, Aerith."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yay, happy ending. Not my best ending, but I was all sucked out of inspiration for this story, and I just wanted to finsih it. Hope you liked it! 8D 


End file.
